3 2 1 Happy New Year!
by Masi-no-Ichigo
Summary: “You were seriously just gonna sit here and stare at a giant clock all night? How boring…” SHOUNEN AI Yaoi IkkixKazu. This is my first, so comment and critique please!


Kazu exhaled heavily and pulled his hat onto his head. New Years Eve, and he was alone and bored. His parents were overseas, and his sister was spending the night at her friends' house. He turned on the TV and turned it to one of the news channels, watching the giant clock.

Ten minutes left until the New Year.

He heard a knock on his door, two quick taps, and he shuffled sleepily to the door, clicking the 'off' button on the TV. Opening it, he saw Ikki standing there, with the same bored expression on his face. "Steak night," he said, "the girls went out." Ikki raised his eyebrows at Kazu, seeing the house empty. "Your sister left you alone?"

Kazu blinked and nodded. "I'm used to it," he said.

Ikki shook his head and walked inside Kazu's house, slipping out of his tennis shoes at the door. "Well I'm staying," he commented offhandedly, but firmly. He plopped himself on the couch and looked expectantly up at Kazu, who sighed and sat down and turned the TV back on.

Five minutes left.

Kazu looked at Ikki and frowned, realizing he had walked to his house. "Why didn't you wear your AT's here?" he asked, concerned that Ikki may have broken them again while practicing. He didn't want to have to lend Ikki anymore money, he was broke too.

Ikki raised his eyebrows and pointed out the window, where large fluffy clumps of snow were falling. "That's why," he said simply, and tilted his head back on the back of the couch. "You were seriously just gonna sit here and stare at a giant clock all night? How boring…"

Two minutes left.

Kazu turned his face slightly away, looking again at Ikki's shoes. Ikki…He'd been Kazu's best friend for a long time, and he knew how Kazu felt about him now; Kazu had told him a couple of days before Christmas. Kazu swallowed at the thought; The Crow hadn't rejected him…he'd almost seemed happy that Kazu…loved him. Kazu reddened at the thought, embarrassed by his own feelings. He pulled his hat a little lower down on his head and looked back at the TV.

One minute left.

Kazu looked over at Ikki, who was still staring at the ceiling. Ikki seemed to feel Kazu looking though, because he tilted his head to the right to look at him. "What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. Kazu just shook his head, feeling the color rising to his face as he looked away.

Thirty seconds left.

Ikki's eyebrows pulled together a little into a frown, but he didn't question the blonde any further.

Twenty seconds...

Kazu shifted a little, intensely aware of how close to Ikki he was.

Ten seconds...

Kazu shifted again, turning slightly towards Ikki, his eyes lowered slightly towards the floor. Ikki raised his eyebrows.

Five seconds...

Kazu's hands tensed, and he scooted closer to Ikki.

Three seconds...

Kazu lifted his face up to look straight into to Ikki's puzzled face.

Two seconds...

Kazu moved his face so close to Ikki's that their noses were touching…

One second…

Kazu tilted his head to the side…

Zero.

Kazu pressed his lips to Ikki's, his eyes clenched shut. He lingered there until the second round of fireworks were fired, then Kazu fell back, his face bright red. "S-sorry," he mumbled, staring at the ground, completely stunned at what he had just done. He felt Ikki move a little, and assumed he was going to leave.

Ikki suddenly tilted Kazu's face up towards his again, and Kazu's eyes widened. "Is that all I get, after coming and keeping you company?" asked Ikki with mock sadness.

Kazu blinked. "Wha-…?"

As soon as Kazu had opened his mouth to speak, Ikki had bent over and closed the gap between the two of them, Ikki's mouth moving eagerly against Kazu's. Kazu's eyelids lowered, and then closed tight as Ikki's arms pulled him closer. Ikki slowly leaned forward, pushing Kazu down onto the couch with him, not letting their mouths separate, and Kazu started moaning Ikki's name into his mouth. Ikki pressed himself closer to Kazu, his tongue nudging Kazu's mouth for entrance. Kazu parted his lips slightly, and Ikki took advantage of it.

"Mmm…Ik-Ikki…" Kazu mumbled into Ikki's mouth. Kazu squirmed a little underneath Ikki and the Crow finally pulled back for a second. Kazu panted, his eyes still shut. "I…couldn't…_breath_…" he said in between breaths, opening his eyes to glare at him.

Ikki chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows. "You started it," he said, grinning. Kazu flushed a deeper shade of red at this, and Ikki chuckled again and rolled off the couch. Kazu sat up halfway and licked his lips a little, because he _had_ enjoyed the kiss, and Ikki knew it.

Ikki bent down again, but this time he put his mouth up to Kazu's ear. "Happy New Year," he murmured into Kazu's ear, and then the Crow turned to the door, waved slightly behind him, put on his shoes, and left the house, leaving behind a _very_ confused and red, but pleased, Kazu.

* * *

Oh my gawd!!! Thank you all for the reviews. :3 It _was_ nice to hear what people thought, and made me want to write another! I LOVE YOU ALL!! 3

* * *


End file.
